When Two Pathes Cross
by LoisLane1986
Summary: When Sam and Dean investigate a Siren case they meet two female hunters that are hunting the sirens as well. But do they have more in common with Sam and Dean than just hunting?
1. Chapter 1

Title- When Two Pathes Cross

Characters- Dean W., Sam W., Akemi and Ashley.

Summary- When Sam and Dean investigate a Sirens' case they meet two female hunters that are investigating the Sirens' as well. But will Sam and Dean discover that they have more in common with the girls than just hunting demons?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story except everything concerning Akemi and Ashley because my real name is Akemi and my friend Ashley is in this story. The rest is up to the CW.

* * *

Dean was sitting on his bed in his and Sam's hotel room

Dean was sitting on his bed in his and Sam's hotel room. He just sat there staring at the piece of paper in his hand. He wasn't sure what to make of it. This was the first time he was at a loss of words. It had been days since he heard anything from Bella and here it was. The last thing that she left behind. Dean began to open the paper, reading what was written on the inside.

_"Dear Dean,_

That's how it started. There was no _"if you're reading this"_ or _"I am so sorry about everything."_ It was just plain old _"Dear Dean."_

_"Dear Dean, I want you to know that this is not your fault so please don't feel bad. If I had it my way I would had rather you kill me. But since you're probably reading this, sitting on your bed in your hotel room,_

**_'Holy shit. How did she know I would be doing that'_** Dean thought to himself.

Bella knew him almost as well as Sam did. He continued to read.

_"and being shocked that I knew that you would be doing that. And I'm also guessing you were hoping for me to start this off with either a 'if you're reading this' or a 'I am so sorry about everything'. But you know me better than that. We had a long rocky, violent road and it's come to an end. Take care of Sam, Dean. And I will miss you. Bella"_

Dean let out a sigh. He hated that woman but man he didn't really want her dead. He was going to track down the demon who killed her no matter what. He owed her that much.

**_'I can't believe that she's gone. Who am I going to kill now?'_** Dean thought to himself. At that moment Sam came through the door. Dean looked over at him. _**'Can't he's already died.'**_

Sam looked over at his brother. He saw the weird look that Dean was giving him and it caught him off guard. "What?"

Dean snapped out of his daze and gave Sam a questioning look. "What?"

"Dude, your just sitting there staring at me with a weird look."

"I was not."

"Yeah you were. What's wrong with you? And what is that in your hand?"

"Oh this?" Dean looked down at Bella's note then back up at Sam. "It's nothing. Just my thoughts that's all."

"Okay so I found out more about this siren legend."

"Hit me."

"Well according to folklore, Sirens are these beautiful creatures with talons and wings. And when they would sing it would be to sailors becoking them to their deaths. Now there are some legends that believe that Sirens are actually souls of scorned women out to get revenge on men who have treated women badly. They never hurt a woman but they do have the power to turn a woman into a siren."

"That's it? There's nothing in the folklore on how to get rid of a Siren?"

"No. Nothing that I was able to find."

"This sucks. Let's go eat I'm hungry. I can't think on an empty stomach."

Truth was that Dean couldn't do much of anything at that point. After reading Bella's note he had to get outside and do something.

Sam and Dean walked across the street to the diner. It was close and convenient and for some reason Dean really liked diners and hotels near one.

As they sat down Dean caught a glimpse of a woman out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting at the counter with another woman next to her. She had brown, curly, thick hair that went past her shoulders. Her skin was a smooth olive color and then he saw her smile. A smile that made him go all fuzzy inside. And her eyes, her eyes were the most brown eyes he had ever seen with some green in them.

Sam noticed that Dean wasn't paying attention to him and what he was telling him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the girl at the counter and then turned back to Dean.

"Dean. Dean! Hey!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face. Dean looked at Sam with a glare

"What man?!"

"I was trying to talk to you about these sirens and your just checking that girl over there out."

"Sorry bu- She's coming over here. Her and her friend are headed over here right now."

Sam gave Dean a weird look. His brother rarely acted like this. He was nervous and fidgety. "Dean, what is wrong with you" Sam said in a whisper.

"Shut up!" Dean whispered back. Just then the girl stopped at the table. Dean couldn't bring himself to look up at her.

"Hi."

"Dean? Dean. She said 'hi'."

Dean looked up at the girl, looking her straight in the eyes. He felt like he was going to melt. He was looking at her face. Her face was squarish-round, and her lips were full but just the right shape and size for her face. Her glasses framed her face just right. She had square shaped frames that were an eggplant color.

"H-hi. Hi." Dean gave the girl a smile.

"Hi. Me and my friend were sitting over there when we spotted you two. We just wanted to let you know that we saw you looking at us and to let go of this whole Siren case."

At the last part of her sentence Sam and Dean perked up. How did those two girl's know about their case and why were they telling them to let go of it.

"What? Siren case? What's a siren?" Sam asked

The girl looked at Sam. She gave him a half smile with a little laugh. She gave Sam a light pat on his shoulder . Sam just gave her a look. He didn't know who the girls were and having one of them touch him was not what he was planning.

"Look, Sammie. Don't play dumb, we're better at that when we want something. Just listen to me and let go of this case. It's our case. Got it?"

Dean cleared his throat as he stood up at the same time as Sam did. The girls' backed up but not in fear but it was because Sam and Dean were both larger than they were and taller. One thing they didn't want was to get squished by their large bodies.

"Look, I don't know how you know his name or why you want us off the Siren case but we're not letting go of it. _You_ got it? Who are you anyway?"

The girl laughed as she took a step closer to Dean and looked him in the eyes. "You don't need to know that."

"Yes we do. Who are you two?"

The other girl let out a sigh as she gave her friend a tap on her arm. "Just tell them who we are so we can go and get this case over with and close it."

"Fine. My name is Akemi Kent and this is my friend Ashley Scott. And we're the team that will take care of this Siren case. Plus Siren's respond better to women than they do to men."

"Kent and Scott? You're the only female hunter team. I've heard of you guys." Sam started to get a little happy when he heard the girls last name's.

Dean looked back and forth between the girls and Sam. All he knew was that he was clueless and he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of you guys. No offense."

Akemi looked at Dean and gave him a smirk. "That's okay. We've heard of you. The job that you guys can have tonight is to stand there and look pretty. Which, Dean you seem to have a handle on."

_**'I've got a new person to kill.'**_ Dean just gave Akemi a smile. She was sexy, he'll give her that but she reminded him of someone and it was starting to annoy him. She was headstrong, cocky, and she knew what she wanted. He respected that but he was already like that and he couldn't deal with a person that was almost just like him.

"Thanks Akemi. So sweet of you to stay that."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't try to sweet talk me or anything. I have a boyfriend."

Ashley gave Akemi a quick look. "Wh- OW!"

Before Ashley could finish her question Akemi had elbowed her in the side causing her to catch her breath and clench her side. Dean smirked and looked at Akemi.

She was tough, and she didn't like guys hitting on her. Dean thought about it and decided to ask her a question.

"Akemi?"

"Yeah, pretty boy?"

"Are you into girls and not guys?"

Akemi was caught off guard and Ashley couldn't help herself. She let out a laugh as Akemi shot her a glare making Ashley stop laughing. Akemi looked back at Dean. She just wanted to kick him as hard as she could in the balls and then knee him the stomach but knew that it wasn't the right time or place to do it.

"Wow, Dean. I didn't think that you could be a bigger idiot and then you surprise me by asking me that question. The answer is no Dean. I'm not into girls but after meeting you, I might just change my mind."

The smirk on Dean's face faded away as he heard her answer. That totally back fired on him and he wasn't happy about that. Sam jumped at the opportunity to stop the bickering before Dean said or did something that he would later regret. He looked at Akemi.

"So, what do you have on this Sirens' thing?"

Akemi and Ashley looked around the diner then back at Sam and Dean.

"Not here. We have a room across the street." Akemi said.

They turned and left the diner and headed to Akemi and Ashley's room. As they walked in, Sam and Dean noticed the notes and diagrams on the walls. They did the same thing as Sam and Dean did. They were shocked and surprised as well.

Sam looked closely at the diagrams about the Sirens' and the marking's of all of their hits in the area. "Wow, you guys are really extensive, huh?"

Ashley looked over at Sam and smiled. "Yeah, we try to be anyway."

Dean took a walk around the room looking at the diagrams and the notes. "So, Akemi. That's an usual name. What does it mean?"

"Beauty of the stars. What's your's mean?"

"Yeah, I have no idea."

Akemi took off her coat. Dean caught a glimpse of her three tattoos on her back. A dragon on her lower left back, stars on her neck and a name on her shoulder that read **_"Kimiko 05-15-84"_** with a flower under the name and the date under the flower.

"So, um, who's Kimiko?"

"My sister. She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was in a fire two years before I was born. And then four years later my mom died in a fire."

Sam and Dean gave each other looks. Family members dying in fires was way to close to home. Dean cleared his throat before he asked his question.

"What kind of a fire? If you don't mind me asking."

"My dad described it as a freak fire. It's what made him go in to the hunting for demons. My sister was just a baby and my mom was, well a he described it, on the ceiling."

"What?"

This caught both of their attention at that information. Sam got an uneasy look on his face as he looked at Dean. Dean tried to remain calm. Akemi and Ashley saw how Sam and Dean were acting after Akemi told him how her sister and mother died.

Akemi began to get uneasy "What's wrong?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean let out a sigh and looked Akemi straight in the eyes. "A lot. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Akemi and Ashley looked at each other

Akemi and Ashley looked at each other. They weren't sure what was going on. Dean and Sam got tense once Akemi mentioned the way that her mother and sister had died. Ashley took a step over to the beds and sat down, she made sure not to take her eyes off of Sam and Dean.

"A lot? What do you mean by that?" Ashley asked. She was curious but then again she was always curious. But her curiosity was one of her best qualities.

Sam let out a sigh as he took a seat at a table near the window. He looked up at Dean who had taken a few steps toward Sam before turning around looking at Ashley then at Akemi. He was thinking about how to tell the both of them on how his own mom died.

"The way that your sister and mom died," Dean started

"What about it?" Akemi asked

"Well that's how our, uh, died and that's how Sam's girlfriend died also."

Akemi and Ashley looked at Sam and Dean stunned. Akemi thought that it just happened to her and Ashley but the fact that it happened to someone else was a shock. The fact that someone else went through the same thing as they did was a big thing. Akemi was hoping that they didn't kill the red eyed demon before they could get to it. But what they didn't know was that it was a yellow eyed demon that killed Sam and Dean's mother

"Well, Ashley, looks like we're not alone in fire department." Akemi said.

"Wait. This has happened to you too Ashley?" Sam asked.

"No, I think Akemi was just saying that because it's happened to you guys too." Ashley said standing up.

Sam gave Ashley an uneasy look. But he didn't feel like pressing the issue right there and then. So Sam did what he did best. Changed the subject.

"So, what do you think about these Sirens'. You have any leads?"

Akemi let out a long sigh. "Well, um, we figured that they are striking in and around this area here. But for the life of us we can't figure out why just here. I mean this area does have a lot of jerks. In fact one is standing in this room right now."

Akemi gave a have smirk to Dean as he glared over at her. She hadn't known Dean for that long but she knew how to push his buttons just right. It wasn't hard to figure it out for any women. _'He has the most amazing blue eyes.'_ Akemi thought to herself. It was the fact that she was thinking that made her frown.

"Funny. Very funny. Are you one of the Sirens'? Have you been scorned lately but some dudes? If not then it's not my fault that you have permanent PMS."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What is the big head of yours blocking out your hearing?"

"You know what? I can see why no girl wastes her time with you. You're just a big assh-

Sam jumped up, covering Akemi's mouth before she continued with what she was saying. He knew his brother. No matter if it was a guy or girl. If they were a hunter and they insulted him he would take them out. He's always been like that especially really hard headed.Dean took his job very seriously at times but yet he took after his dad when it came to insults. Sam learned from the time that he's spent with his brother that even though he was related to him, that even Dean had his moments for going to far especially when he went way too far. Sam took his hand away from Akemi's mouth.

"So, Akemi. Beautiful. Where is it from?" Sam asked

"What?" Both Dean and Akemi asked. Akemi hadn't even looked at Sam. She was just glaring at Dean and he was just glaring back at Akemi. Neither of them was willing to break eye contact. That was another quality that both Dean and Akemi possessed, stubbornness. Ashley knew when to not intervene when Akemi was involved unfortunately for Sam he didn't know this.

"Your name. What's the origin?"

"Japanese."

Sam just looked at Ashley who was shaking her head at him and waving for him to move. She wasn't going to waste her time on explaining everything to him there and then.He just backed away allowing Dean and Akemi to duke it out. He sat down next to Ashley both of them watching Dean and Akemi intensely. Sam leaned over to Ashley and whispered to her.

"So who do you think is going to win?"

"Akemi, definetly. Who do you think is going to win?" Ashley whispered back.

"Dean. Wait, why do you think Akemi is going to win?"

"Because I know Akemi."

"Yeah and I know Dean."

"Yeah, whatever. She'll win. She always does."

They decided to stop whispering to each other and turned their attention back to Dean and Akemi. They hadn't changed in the ten seconds that Ashley and Sam were whispering to each other. Akemi just changed her stance from her arms at her side to her arms being crossed. And Dean had his hands in his pockets and now they were out and his hands were clenched in fists. His hands were getting red from the tightness of his clenched hands. Sweat was stewing on his forehead as he glared into Akemi's eyes. Akemi's eyes looked back into Dean's, not noticing the sweat on his forehead or his fists.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Afraid to mess up that perfect hair of yours? Come on. Give me your best shot."

"I would but I don't hit girls."

"Aw. Me neither."

Akemi made a quick and swift motion and before anyone knew it Dean took a step backwards holding his jaw. Akemi had thrown a right hook into Dean's jaw. That's what she was good at, her swift movements, movements that she was taught by her brother who was in the intelligence in the army. Sam and Ashley both had the look of surprise on their faces, Sam was more shocked than Ashley was. Ashley had seen Akemi throw a fast right hook but never that fast before. But Sam was shocked that Dean didn't see that coming he usually does.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you miss." Akemi smirked at Dean as he regained his balance and rubbing his jaw.

"Cute, real cute." Dean moved just as quick as Akemi did and she had to catch herself on the chair behind her to make sure that she didn't fall. "Oh I am so sorry. Did I accidentally punch you?"

"All right pretty boy. Let's dance."

"We're already doing the tango, baby."

Ashley leaned over to Sam. "Uh-oh. That's not good."

Sam looked at Ashley. "What? What's not good."

Ashley looks at Sam. "The last guy that called Akemi 'baby' he spent 5 months in the ICU."

Sam looked back at Dean. "Oh. That's nice." Sam got up and walked over to Dean and was standing in front of Akemi.

"Sam. Move! I don't want to hit you." Akemi said.

Sam looked over at her and gave her a weak smile he didn't want to be hit by her either. "Hold on. Let me just talk to my brother quickly." Akemi rolled her eyes at Sam as he pushed Dean over towards the bathroom and checked to make sure that they were out of ear range from Akemi and Ashley before he started to talk.

"Sammie what are you doing? Can't you see that I'm busy."

"Yeah well if you decide to fight Akemi right now you won't be able to move."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ashley just told me that the last guy that called her baby spent 5 months in the ICU. Now I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to spend 5 months in the ICU."

Dean looked over at Akemi with a little bit of fear in his eyes then back at Sam. "I could've taken her you know."

Sam just patted his brother on the shoulder. "I know. I know. Let's go apologize."

Dean just pouted at Sam. "I don't wanna."

"Dean."

"Argh. Fine, fine."

Dean took his time walking back towards Akemi he didn't want to apologize for what he had said and done. He was walking slow, looking down at the ground, and pouting as he was talking under his breath. Sam put his hands on Dean's shoulders to have him stop so that he didn't walk into Akemi. He knew that apologizing was not Dean's forte but if they were going to work together on the Sirens' case they had to get along.

Sam cleared his throat "Dean has something that he would like to say. Dean."

Dean looked at Sam then at Akemi and muttered an 'I'm sorry' under his breath not making any eye contact with Akemi.

"Dean!"

Dean sighed and looked at Akemi. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Dude, how can I apologize to her if she doesn't apologize back."

"Dean be the mature one. Now you two hug and make up. If we're going to work on this case together we have to get along."

"Wait. I have to hug him? Can't we just shake on it?"

Dean nodded his head in agreement and then looked at Sam and saw the glare that he was giving him and Dean changed his nodding to a shaking. Dean looked Akemi in the eye and saw that she was staring at him already with her eyebrows furrowed. He smiled and held out his arms to Akemi. Akemi gave him a funny look as she looked at his open arms. She was being cautious and hesitant and Dean noticed it.

"Come on. A hug is not going to hurt either one of us."

"Fine, let's get this over with."

They each took a step towards each other cautiously. Dean wrapped his arms around Akemi's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Dean held her tight and close as he breathed in the smell of Akemi's shampoo. 'She uses Pantene ProV. Wow she smells amazing. She smells like vanilla.' Dean thought to himself as he smiled. Akemi took a deep breath in as well and smiled to herself as well as she drunk in his cologne. 'Wow, he smells great. Is that axe he's wearing? Whatever it is he smells great.' Akemi thought to herself. Neither of them had noticed that they were smiling and that Sam and Ashley had noticed. They gave each other a weird look. They weren't sure if they should be frightened or worried for their safety. Sam thought that it was time to break up the hug as he cleared his throat loud enough that made Ashley give him a funny look.

"Dean?"

Dean and Akemi didn't budge and their smiles didn't fade. Sam tried again.

"Dean! Hey!" at Sam's yell, Dean looked over at him still smiling. Sam put his hand up at them doing an up and down motion he wasn't sure if Dean was aware of how long they had been hugging. Dean looked down at Akemi in his arms and saw that she too was smiling. He smiled to himself, she looked so peaceful in his arms and that made him feel nice. But his smile quickly faded and cleared his throat, and returned to his old self.

"Akemi? Um could you let go of me now?"

Akemi quickly opened her eyes and her smile faded. She couldn't believe that she lost herself in his arms but she couldn't help it. She felt safe in his arms and peaceful as well and she hasn't felt like that in such a long time, not since her mom died but what she felt in Dean's arms was so much more. She pushed Dean away quickly, clearing her throat, fixing her jacket and not making any eye contact with him. She didn't want to see the look that he had in his eyes, with her luck he was probably giving her an evil look. She took a few steps away from him as she put some curls behind her ears.

"God, Dean. It was a hug not a full on holding fest. What's wrong with you?"

Dean looked at her, his eyes had widened at her comment. He couldn't believe that she had just said that. He looked her up and down, looking at her face, seeing how her eyes were avoiding his. Her body posture was uneasy and uncomfortable as she shifted her weight from side to side.

"Yeah, it was all me. You were holding on to me. I let go way before you did."

Akemi shot him a look. She couldn't believe that he had said that. Yes, it was the truth but couldn't he have left it at what she said. She knew that men were macho but she didn't know that they were as dumb as she believed. She just brushed it off though. They had just gotten into an argument and she didn't want to get into another one.

"You're right. I did hold on longer mainly because I was thinking about something."

Dean was shocked he never thought that she would actually admit that she did hold on longer. He wasn't sure if this was a trick or not but he was cautious with what he said next. He looked at Sam who just shrugged at him he didn't know what to do as well. Ashley just shook her head at the three of them as she turned on the television to the news. But what was being reported is what caught her attention as well as everyone else.

"And in other news, another boat was found on the shores today crashed into the rocks. The two men on board did not survive the crash but it was the accident that killed them according to the coroner report. Apparently the two men suffered from erupted blood vessels in the brain that caused them to bleed to death internally. We'll keep you updated with more information as it becomes available to us."

The room was silent with disbelief and shock. They all just stared at the television, ruptured blood vessels in the brain was a sign of Sirens. Ashley turned it off and looked at Akemi who had grabbed onto Dean's hand during the announcement and was holding it tightly. Dean had actually tightened his hand around hers as he listened to the TV. Sam didn't know what to say or do after hearing that.

"What now?" Ashley asked looking at Dean, "Dean?"

Dean turned his attention to Ashley giving her a blank look. He wasn't sure what to say or do all he could do was look at her then at Sam and then at Akemi. She looked up at him then down at their hands in the announcement she had grabbed his hand. Dean looked down then back at Akemi he didn't even bother removing his hand or anything he looked over at Ashley and sighed.

"We get to work. We kill these sons of bitches."


End file.
